Gombal
by Saya Sendiri
Summary: Gombal-gombalan antara Ichi dan Ruki. Gimana yah kira-kira? / kumpulan fluff Ichiruki/ warning utama: pakai bahasa gaul (sisanya di dalem) JUST FOR FUN! :D/ Dai 1-shō (ICHIGO, RUKIA, SENDAL, KESET KAKI, dan NATO)


**BLEACH © KUBO TITE**

**Gombal © Toyama Ichiru**

* * *

*warning: bahasa ga'ol, typo mungkin tetep ada, OoC tapi canon

(A/N): ini bukanlah bermaksud bashing chara yah -_- saya cuma lagi suka2nya sama yg beginian

*PS: ganjil giliran Ichigo, Genap giliran Rukia

Happy Reading :D

.

**Dai 1-shō(1 - 5)**

.

.

**1. RUKIA**

Hari ini Ichigo senggang. Tak punya kerjaan di dunia nyata, jadi ia memilih untuk pergi ke Seiretei untuk jalan-jalan dan menemui sang pujaan hati, si gadis Kuchiki. Tapi, entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia kesal dengan Rukia yang terkesan mengabaikannya dan emosi gadis itu yang sangat mudah meluap. Ichigo dapat menerkanya, Rukia pasti sedang mengalami 'cobaan' bulanannya.

Dan... _bingo_! Ichigo menemukan gadis itu di barak divisi enam. Segera Ichigo menemui gadis itu yang sedang menikmati teh hangat sembari duduk bersila di atas _tatami_ depan taman.

"Yo, Rukia," panggil Ichigo semangat sambil duduk di sebelah Rukia.

"Apa?" jawab Rukia dingin tanpa menoleh pada laki-laki yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya itu. Ichigo hanya diam, semakin jengkel dengan sikap Rukia yang cuek itu. Aha... Ichigo punya ide untuk menggoda perempuan itu.

"Rukia, lo tau kenapa gue suka ama elo?" tanya Ichigo. Rukia menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan melirik Ichigo.

"Kenapa?"

"Nama elo itu artinya 'cahaya' 'kan?" tanya Ichigo. Pipi Rukia sedikit bersemu, membayangkan kalimat yang akan Ichigo lanjutkan (mungkin) adalah 'karena elo selalu menyinari hati gue'. MUNGKIN!

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Kagak, gue suka sama elo karena elo bisa nerangin WC rumah gue yang lampunya mati kemaren."

DUAK!

.

.

**2. ICHIGO**

Rukia hanya bisa menahan emosinya saat melihat Ichigo sedang mengaduh kesakitan menahan pukulannya. Pipi laki-laki itu ia jamin akan bengkak sore ini. Dan sesaat setelah meninju wajah itu, Rukia ingin membalas perkataan Ichigo.

"Begitukah, kalau begitu apa elo tahu kenapa gue suka sama elo?" tanya Rukia balik. Ichigo melirik, ia punya firasat bahwa Rukia sedang balas dendam. Tapi, ia tetap saja penasaran, jadi ia akan meladeninya.

"Kagak, emang kenapa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Elo praktis soalnya."

"Hah?"

"Iya, kalo gue laper tinggal makan elo aja. Gue bisa makan _ichigo_ (strawberry) sama _mikan_ (jeruk). Praktis, ye? Apalagi jeruk, bisa gue buka kepala elo dan makan isinya."

"Maksud elo, lo mau makan otak gue, gitu? Lo kira gue makanan, ape?"

"Tumben lo pinter."

"PUASA WOY, PUASA!" teriak Ichigo emosi.

"Elo tahu gue lagi gak puasa." Ichigo hanya bisa diam mendapatkan respon itu. Dasar bego!

.

.

**3. SENDAL**

Ichigo ingin balas dendam dengan ucapan Rukia. Tentu saja, ia tak mau kepalanya dimakan oleh _calon_ pacarnya itu. Ehem... ngomong-ngomong si Byakuya belum ngerestuin hubungan mereka, jadilah sekarang mereka cuma HTS-an aja. Hahaha.. kacian banget deh.

"Rukia, lo tahu persamaan lo sama sendal?" tanya Ichigo emosi. Rukia melirik tak kalah emosi, dia tahu kalimat yang akan Ichigo katakan selanjutnya, jadi dia sudah menyiapkan balasan untuk laki-laki itu.

"Gue bukan sendal," jawab Rukia sarkastik.

"Oh ya? Tapi gue nemuin kesamaan antara elo sama sendal."

"Apa?"

"Sebagus apapun sendalnya, ujung-unjungnya diinjek juga, kan? Sama kayak elo, muka cantik tapi pas banget buat diinjek-injek." Dengan tenang Rukia berdiri, membiarkan Ichigo yang sedang menahan tawanya, dan dengan ganas Rukia menendang 'aset' penting milik si Kurosaki itu.

.

.

**4. KESET KAKI**

Rukia sudah menyiapkan balasannya, jadi setelah ia menendang 'aset' penting itu. ia mulai berkacak pinggang dengan _death glare_ yang tak dapat ia bendung. Wajah menyeramkannya membuat kulit Ichigo terus mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Gue rasa elo tahu persamaan elo sama keset kaki," sinis Rukia. Ichigo sudah dapat merasakan tubuhnya searasa ditsusuk ratusan _zanpakutou_ hanya karena tatapan Rukia.

"Gu– gue tahu, pasti karena tulisan di keset kaki itu kebanyakan '_welcome_' jadi elo mau bilang kalo gue pasti selalu nyambut hati elo, kan? Iya, kan? Sayangnya elo cuma mimpi gue bakalan nyambut hati elo," desis Ichigo dingin. Laki-laki itu masih terbaring di atas _tatami_ sambil memegang barang miliknya.

Rukia tersenyum manis, membuat senyuman juga muncul di wajah Ichigo. Tapi, detik berinkutnya, wajah tampan laki-laki itu langsung diinjak oleh Rukia.

"Sayangnya omongan lo salah. Persamaan elo sama keset kaki cuma satu, sama-sama pas buat gue bejek-bejek! Apalagi muka elo."

.

.

**5. NATO (*)**

Ichigo segera menarik kaki Rukia, hingga gadis itu jatuh berdebam di atas _tatami_. Wajah Ichigo berubah serius, laki-laki itu meletakkan kedua tangannya di antara Rukia, mengapit gadis itu di antara tubuhnya dengan _tatami_, sepenuhnya membuat gadis itu merona malu dengan tindakan Ichigo yang berubah serius.

Jemari kanan Ichigo bergerak, membelai pipi Rukia pelan. Kepala Ichigo bergerak mendekati wajah Rukia, tapi wajahnya berhenti beberapa senti di depan gadis itu dan berpindah pada telinga Rukia. Laki-laki itu menempelkan pipi kirinya pada pipi kanan Rukia, benar-benar membuat Rukia malu di tempat.

"Lo tahu persamaan elo dengan 'nato', Rukia?" tanya Ichigo berbisik. Rukia menelan ludah, memikirkan jawaban serius yang mungkin akan Ichigo keluarkan adalah 'karena nato itu lengket dan gue gak bisa lepas dari elo' atau mungkin 'karena nato itu manis, dan nato itu sama manisnya kayak elo' atau atau lainnya.

"Ka–Kagak," jawab Rukia lirih.

"Sama-sama lengket, jijik gue jadinya!" kyut! Rukia merasa 4 persimpangan yang muncul di dahinya sudah menjadi alasan yang pas baginya untuk _kembali_ menendang barang milik Ichigo itu.

"Beraninya kau menyamakan adikku dengan nato, Kurosaki." Ichigo dan Rukia melirik ke belakang mereka, sebuah pintu geser dari bilik di samping mereka telah terbuka dan ada seorang laki-laki ber-_haori_ putih dengan wajah datarnya tengah menatap mereka.

"Bya–Byakuya... tenanglah," sahut Ichigo takut melihat Byakuya mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarungnya.

"_Bankai_!"

.

.

TBC

.

(*)Nato itu makanan jepang yang terbuat dari kacang dan jadinya lengket, gk tau silahkan tanya mbah gugel

-Yang ketiga dan keempat saya tahu sudah umum. Jadi, gomenasai. Btw, arigatou for reading

Salam,

Ichiru

***Sunday, July 14th 2013***


End file.
